Strawberry Kisses
by PandorMedusa
Summary: If anyone ever remember Strawberry Kisses from before, its back up! I rewrote it and now i'm reposting it. I hope old and new read this and loves it. Please leave reviews! Abandon!
1. Chapter 1

(_**Hello! Sorry for being a long time since I last posted. I graduated last night and it still doesn't feel real. Anyway, I posted Strawberry Kisses before, but lost interest. But to tell you this, this story you are about to read now, is the new and updated Strawberry Kisses. I hope you guys like it and leave reviews and I'll update as fast as I can. **_

_**I don't own anything, except for my beautiful ideas. **_

_**/=New section **_

_**/F/=Flash Back**_

_**/EF/=End Flash Back) **_

A clear night sky holds a waning crescent moon with only a few starts that lightly brighten the land from below. Dark chocolate brown eyes looked across the sand like landscape, only to find: hills, more sand, and very little plant life. Looking down towards his hands, he slowly lifted himself of the sand just as a howl creep up around him. The howl vibrating against his ear drums. Black shapeless creatures scattered as he started to walk with a grace that only a dancer would have until he came upon a large white manor.

White walls towered above him as he looked ghostly towards it. His long fire red/orange hair swayed as he shifted to look behind him. A blue and white figure approaches slowly. The figure was a male with a wild blue mane that could rival his own pair of crayon blue eyes that held twin marks that matched his hair and eyes, tan skin stretched over toned muscles from years of training. Standing out the most, other than his blue mane and eyes, is the white jaw bone that sat on the right on the right jaw line.

A white uniform hugged his body that made those sexy muscles to stick out even more. The jacket is ragged with an upturn collar, the sleeves rolled up to elbows. A pair of hakamas hugged his hips, which is held up with a black stash and lastly, the large hollow hole laid right smack in the middle of the other's stomach. He licked his pink lips as he thought what it would feel like to be under that body.

With dazed eyes, he watched as the other male moved closer. Crayon blue eyes meet brown/gold eyes. A sharp and intense cry ripped through out his throat as he gripped his hair. Tightly closing his eyes; he fell to the ground, the sand digging deep into his skin. Slowly his cries stopped as the young man fell unconscious.

/

Grimmjow raced through the dry desert air when he noticed a figure standing in front of Las Noches.

Long fire red/orange locks framed a light peached color, heart shaped face; large chocolate brown and golden yellow eyes held innocence. A lean-built body shifted lightly to look up at Grimmjow in doing so, his wild bangs held Grimmjow's. He held a small white mask that started at the point where the nose starts to form and ends at the point where the cheek bone and jaw bone meet which the mask covers the only golden gold eye.

He wore no shoes, but he wore a simple white hakamas that rode low on his hips. It's held up with a gold/black stash that held his long and thin sword. His jacket just as simple as his hakamas, but it has gold/black twisting together to form his lining and trim of the jacket.

Grimmjow watched closely as the other slowly feel to his knees. He started to race towards the other falling male before he could hurt himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow whispered softly in surprised.

_/F/_

Dark storm clouds threaten to pour rain to the lands below. A loud sound of thunder rang out before the first drop of rain landed. Everywhere was drenched afterwards. Washing away the dry blood, but soaking the ground with that very same blood in a field that held two figures holding onto each other.

"You promised. Promised to not leave, Ichigo."

_/EF/_

An ear splitting, bone crushing scream ripped and tore apart his throat. Unshed tears and fear eyes, wide, held the crayon blue eyes that looked shaken. Neither moved.

With as much courage Grimmjow mustered he asked "Are you okay?"

"Who, Who are…you?" He asked softly with fear. Grimmjow slowly shifted backwards to give the other some room so the other male would feel more comfortable.

"Grimmjow ," He started with. "Are you okay?" He asked again. The other looked at him confusingly.

"I don't know." He said slowly.

"Don't know? Do you know where or who you are?"

"No."

"No?"

"I do not know." He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked down. Grimmjow looked at him softly wishing he could touch him and comfort him, but instead he ran his hand through his wild mane of hair and sighed.

"Do you know?" The other male asked even softer than before. Grimmjow looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes before they slowly changed in those bright, golden gold eyes. A cocky grin formed on sweet strawberry pink lips.

"Who do we have here?" A sweet ice cold melody sound slipped through those lips.

"You know, I know. Do you know where we are? Or who we are?" A soft voice stated/asked from a distance.

"No idea, King." Gold meet blue. "Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow raised a brow and looked surprise. "Leave it." Gold narrowed before a soft sigh slipped those lips before he grin. Grimmjow didn't show any fear as if he held none.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO! Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy. With grad. party and than going to GA for the summer just got me all of track. But I do got you guys your next chapter and I hope you guys love it. Review please and thank you!**_

_**'italic'= inner thoughts/inner world**_

_**/FB/= Flash backs**_

_**/EFB/= End of Flash Backs**_

_**/=new scene**_

_**italic=memory **_

_/FB/_

Warm dry air rushed around them as they took small steps towards nothing. Gold meet Brown.

"King?" The one with gold eyes asked once the other stopped in front of him. Brown looked passed the other pale body that came with him. "What is it?"

"Something." The 'King' said softly. Gold looked in the same direction, but no life forms were to be found. "I don't know."

"King," The other started to only gain the 'king's' attention. "Let's continue before they catch up." The 'king' nodded his head before he disappeared from sight. The other closed behind.

_/EF/_

"Grimmjow, could you give me a name?" A soft voice asked. "Shiro always calls me king." Crayon blue eyes looked straight into dark chocolate brown as if he was surprised by the question. Raising his hand to run it through his mane, Grimmjow thought.

"Strawberry." Grimmjow said lightly with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Strawberry?" He asked with a slight frown on his strawberry pink lips.

_Shaking his head, Ichigo laid his hands onto his hips and narrowed his eyes to a dangerous, bone chilling glare. _

_Grimmjow only laughed out "What?" _

"_You know my name doesn't mean Strawberry or Berry." _

"_It's cute." _

"_If I was a girl, Grim! And I'm not a girl." _

"_Oh, I know." Grimmjow stated with narrowed, lustful eyes. Ichigo turned a bright red like a freshly picked tomato._

"_Besides, Grimmjow; Ichigo means to protect." _

"_Strawberry." _

"No!" Grimmjow looked down into chocolate brown eyes in surprise. "Ichigo means to protect."

_/_

Ichigo walked behind Grimmjow as they slowly made their way into Las Noches. Grimmjow kept Ichigo behind him as he made his way in front of Aizen.

"My lord." Grimmjow muttered with a light disdain.

"Are we picking up strays now, Grimmjow?" A sharp, fox like voice asked. Grimmjow tensed up as he started to growl. Ichigo sharply turned his head upwards to see Grimmjow. He reached out and hold onto Grimmjow's wrist before he lean into him. Grimmjow looked down at him.

"He's not a stray." Grimmjow stated. Aizen smiled lightly as he looked on interested at the encounter.

"Let's meet this young one then." He stated/demanded. Ichigo slowly and carefully stepped out from behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow could only stand towards the side and watch. "Welcome," Aizen started with. "I'm Aizen."

"Ichi-Ichigo." Ichigo softly say as he started to play with the ends of his hair as him and Grimmjow pulled it up before they left camp so it wouldn't attract sand. _'Shiro, I don't trust this man'_

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head and bowed before he ran behind Grimmjow to hide again. Grimmjow looked down at him and ran his hand through Ichigo's fire-red, orange locks to help calm him down.

'_He never acted this way before, why now?'_

_/_

"I want you to wait here, Ichigo." Grimmjow stated. Ichigo stood in the middle of the king sized room with his hands behind his back, playing with the ends of his locks.

"Why?" He asked childish. Ichigo wanted to go out and explore.

"I don't want you to disappear. (_I just got you back_) I'll take you out to explore when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Ichigo smiled wide before he started to jump from joy while blushing lightly. Grimmjow only smiled lightly and watched from afar.

"I'll be back, okay?" Grimmjow said as he started to walk out of the room.

_Ichigo looked into those bright blue eyes as he lean into his touch. Grimmjow smiled lightly and held him closer. They stayed that way. Looking into each other eyes, Grimmjow started to pull away._

"_You'll be back?" Ichigo asked lightly as if the slightest raise of sound would wake the dead. _

"_I will." Grimmjow whispered back with a light smile. Pulling Ichigo to his body again, Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head before kissing his forehead and than-_

Just before touching the door knob, Grimmjow felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Turning around to face Ichigo, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll come back?" Ichigo asked.

"I will, I promise." Grimmjow whispered before he kissed Ichigo on the forehead. Ichigo stood before the door after he watched it close after Grimmjow left.

"Stupid grin." Someone stated from behind, the voice a little icy and afar. Ichigo turned around and saw Shiro lying on the full sized bed with a lazy smile playing at his lips.

"So." Ichigo said as he stuck out his tongue out towards him.

"You need to sleep."

"Hold me?"

"Always, my King."

_**Don't forget to review. Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone! I'm very sorry for this very short, short chapter, but I hope everyone likes it and review. **_

Large brown eyes opened when a light drop of rain water fell onto his forehead. The drop rolled down his nose as he stood up to stand in front of two strange figures. One was dressed in all white, while the other one was dressed in all black.

'_It's closer_' Ichigo stated as he looked off to a distance.

'_We had to move it._' Shiro answered the unasked question that was running through Ichigo's mind. Looking further to his the darkest parts of his mind, Ichigo saw: pairs of pure black buildings crumbling to the bloody red sea of tears.

'_How?_'

'_It woke up when your headaches became worsted._' A rough voice said lightly. Ichigo and Shiro both looked over to the owner of the voice and waited for a more expiation. '_It feeds of pain and when it felt yours, it woke up yelling towards the sky breaking its chains as it tried to crawl out of its cage.'_

'_It needs to stay locked up._' Ichigo said lightly as fear started to take over his speech. Shiro narrowed his eyes and hissed out a growl. Ichigo looked up to him with fearful eyes.

'_You don't need to keep running, King. You need to fight it, put it in its place.'_ Shiro stated harshly. Ichigo took a step forward and narrowed his eyes as he stated:

'_I'll keep running only to stay alive._'

'_You never acted like this before. I want the old King. The King that wouldn't __**run.**_'

'_Drop it, Shiro._' Someone in the back stated lightly as he took a few steps forward. Shiro turned around and looked straight into the cold black eyes.

'_But Zangetsu…_' Shiro started.

'_I said drop it. If Ichigo wants to run, let him._'

Shiro growled and turned around to face Ichigo and narrowed his eyes before disappearing like mist appearing out of thin air. The sky turned cloudy. Zangestu walked up to Ichigo and laid his hand upon his fire red/orange locks.

'_Shiro is right, Ichigo.'_ Is all what Zangestu said before he to left Ichigo. Ichigo looked up just in time to see rain drops start falling. Turning around, Ichigo followed the other two.

_**Please don't forget to review, thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Sorry that it took me this long to update, been busy. But here you guys go, I hope you all like this chapter and would review. **_

_**'italic' = inner thoughts/inner world**_

_**/= new scene**_

_**italic= memory**_

_**Don't forget to review please. Also I don't own anything.**_

With cold golden eyes, Shiro walked up into an abandoned building and ripped open the front door. The door slammed right into the wall, pieces of the dry wall fell away. Zangestu follow him in with less angry mixed into his actions. They looked at each other and Shiro growled as the building shook from a howl.

'_Why must he be this way?!_'Shiro called out as he slumped against the full length window. Zangestu stood in front of him, looking straight into Shiro's eyes. He looked off to the say as he thought of an answer. '_I mean, the last King didn't run from a fight. He went head first and thought last. Why can't he be like that and not this pussy?_'

'_He does not remember. Only what he wants to remember, he has nothing._' Zangestu stated as he held Shiro's molted gold eyes.

'_Does not mean he has lost the will to fight. He can do it for fun!_'

/

Ichigo sat up in bed as he rubbed the sleep away from his still half lidded eyes. With a yawn, Ichigo stood up and stretched his stiffed joints. He slowly walked over to the olive color dresser and slowly opened it. As he reached in, Ichigo stopped and franticly looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he tried to remember. Ichigo slowly looked around, lifting everything to check if anything could hurt him or hurt himself with. He found nothing that was dangerous at the moment.

/

Grimmjow held his hands in his pockets and steadily walked down the hall to reach his bedroom, were Ichigo laid asleep. With a soft smile, Grimmjow made his way towards the dark wooden door. Opening it, Grimmjow stopped short.

"You're awake?" Grimmjow asked as if he didn't believe his own eyes. Turning slightly around, Ichigo's one golden eye met with Grimmjow's crayon blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked with his little nose scrunched up as if he was confused. Grimmjow eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Do I know you?"

"How? It's me, Grimmjow. You know me, Ichigo." Grimmjow said slightly with a high pitched voice. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and a cruel smirked found its way onto Ichigo's pale pink lips.

"_How? Do you mean, why._" Ichigo's voice sounded far away and not there as if it's a whisper that was carried upon the wind and only reach Grimmjow slightly. Ichigo laughed low at the look Grimmjow held on his face. "_Surprised that he doesn't remember, well nothing new for us. (Ichigo shrugged his shoulders at that thought.) I got to say though, he did make him happy, the sun was out again._"

"Shiro." Grimmjow stated/growled out as he narrowed his eyes towards the creature of shadows. Ichigo laughed lightly like bells on a nightmarish horror film as he slowly full turned to look at the panther like hollow.

"_Took you long enough._" His golden eyes held a faraway look to them. Grimmjow waited in silence as Shiro talked to Ichigo. "_But why, you don't know him. I can eat him._" By the look Shiro held, he did not like the answer he received from Ichigo.

"Shiro," Grimmjow started to gain the other hollow attention. "Why are you here?" Shiro cocked his head to the side as a slow crazed smile formed. He laughed lightly before flashing behind Grimmjow and held him in place.

"_He doesn't remember and he will never want to remember what you and him had. So stop trying getting close to him._" Shiro stated before facing Grimmjow and with narrowed eyes and his sharp fangs showing, Shiro lean into Grimmjow's ear and said "_He doesn't remember when he closes his eyes if he doesn't want to. He's to frighten of his darkest colors of his mind, so he forgot._"

Before Grimmjow knew it, Ichigo's body disappeared in the shadows of the room.

_Wild golden eyes narrowed to a bone crushing glare as he slugged the blue haired male across the sandy desert. Grimmjow looked up to the orange haired male as he held his jaw as if he didn't except for his lover to hit. _

"_You left me, Why?" Grimmjow's lover growled out as he tried to kick Grimmjow's head into the ground. Grimmjow raised his hands above his head to block the attack. Turning his wrist slightly, Grimmjow held onto his lover's ankle and pulled him away from his body before slamming him into the sand. _

_The lost of air made the lover surprised. It gave Grimmjow enough time to pin his lover to the ground and growl at him in warning. Golden looked into a blazed crayon blue._

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
